Infinité
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Kiba n'est pas dans son état normal. Il semble triste et cela inquiète terriblement Naruto.


**Titre : Infinité**

 **Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki/ Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Résumé : Kiba n'est pas dans son état normal. Il semble triste et cela inquiéte terriblement Naruto.**

 **Notes : Je crois que c'est la fanfiction la plus romantique que j'ai écris de ma vie xD c'est vraiment mielleux et prâliné, et ça fait du bien un peu de sucrerie de temps en temps. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner votres avis x')**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[One Shot]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Infinité**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Playlist**

 **Phantogram - Fall in Love (Until the Ribbon Breaks Re-imagination)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Ça vous fera 900 yens. »

Naruto sortit l'argent de son porte feuille en forme de grenouille et posa quelques billets sur le comptoir. Les portes automatiques du magasin s'ouvrirent et il constata qu'il pleuvait torrentiellement. Il tenta de cacher du mieux qu'il put la nourriture sous sa veste de chunin et pour aller plus vite passa par les toits. Il arriva en moins de deux minutes à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kiba. Ils étaient arrivés au village de la Pluie hier soir. Leur mission était terminée et ils étaient en route pour Konoha, si Naruto était toujours ravi de faire ses missions avec son petit-ami, cette fois-ci il devait admettre qu'il était un peu inquiet. Kiba lui avait semblé distant durant toute la mission.

« J'espère que t'aimes les onigris parce qu'il y avait que ça au 7-Eleven, » le prévint Naruto en entrant dans la chambre.

Kiba était assis au bord du lit et caressait machinalement la frimousse d'Akamaru dont la queue se mit soudainement à remuer énergiquement lorsqu'il vit Naruto s'approcher d'eux.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié, » rigola Naruto en voyant Akamaru renifler le sachet « et voilà pour toi ! » lui dit-il en lui donnant une friandise pour chien.

Akamaru jappa joyeusement. Naruto ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était bien d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Bon parfois ça le perturbait un peu quand au réveil la première chose qu'il voyait était le museau d'Akamaru à quelques mètres de son visage mais quand même, ça avait du bon d'avoir une présence rassurante et la plupart du temps toujours contente avec soi. Il envisageait de prendre un autre chien, et un petit rat aussi, c'était une idée qu'il avait eu il n'y a pas si longtemps, cependant il n'avait pas encore parlé à Kiba, il attendait le bon moment.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Naruto en prenant place à coté de son petit-ami qui avait les yeux rivés sur Akamaru.

Il paraissait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne réagit pas le moins du monde.

« Kiba, » répéta t-il en lui touchant légèrement la joue.

Le brun sursauta et regarda Naruto dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard. Son attitude ne rassura pas Naruto, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

« Pardon, je ne t'écoutais pas, qu'est-ce que tu disais? »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » lui demanda Naruto sans perdre plus de temps.

Kiba sembla trouver à cet instant précis le parquet passionnant car il se mit à l'observer avec une très grande attention. Naruto se mordit le creux de la joue, et laissa tomber le sachet de provision à ses pieds. Il avait l'estomac tout noué.

« Est-ce que je... » dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur le poing fermé de Kiba « ... peux faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux ? » demanda t-il d'une voix presque penaude.

« Je vais bien. » souffla Kiba en esquissant un demi-sourire qui ne convaincu absolument pas Naruto.

Kiba regarda la main de Naruto sur la sienne et entrouvrit les doigts pour pouvoir mieux l'enlacé.

« Je..je me sens juste un peu bête c'est tout. » finit-il par lui avouer.

Naruto plissa les yeux et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. Il se sentait toujours apaisé avec lui. Il était en paix. Kiba lui apportait l'équilibre dont il avait toujours manqué. Sa relation avec Sasuke l'avait persuadé que l'amour était quelque chose d'égoïste et de destructeur. Et puis il avait connu Kiba et Naruto s'était aperçu que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Sasuke était purement toxique. Rien de ce qu'il vivait maintenant n'égalait ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec son ex. Kiba ne prenait pas, il partageait, il donnait, il le comprenait.

« Tu es l'ami des bêtes, c'est normal que tu te sentes comme une bête ! » sortit Naruto en riant.

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel. C'était même pas drôle. La seule chose qu'ils ne semblaient pas partager était le sens de l'humour, mais après tout qui partageait le même humour que Naruto ? Sérieusement, qui ? Tenten parfois rigolait à ses blagues, mais la jeune femme avait aussi un humour douteux, donc ça ne comptait pas.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » fit Kiba en se levant sans même regarder Naruto.

Le blond qui rigolait encore de sa blague, s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Kiba lui tourner le dos. Naruto eut mal au ventre, non pas qu'il avait envie d'aller au toilette, non il avait mal au ventre comme lorsqu'il sentait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave envers Kiba ? Parfois ça lui arrivait de parler sans réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose de blessant sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Il entendit l'eau couler et il lança un regard en coin à Akamaru qui avait finit de manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ton maître ? » demanda Naruto en espérant que peut-être Akamaru pourrait l'aider à comprendre Kiba.

Kiba et Akamaru communiquaient sans mot, juste avec le regard et les sens. Naruto avait déjà essayé de toute ses forces de comprendre le chien ninja, mais il s'en sortait toujours très mal. Pourtant il avait un démon renard à l'intérieur de lui, il était un peu comme le cousin éloigné au quatrième degré d'Akamaru non ?

Non.

Akamaru s'allongea par terre et posa la tête sur ses pattes avant. Naruto soupira. S'il voulait aider Kiba, il allait devoir aller à la source même. Il laissa tomber sa veste de chunin par terre, passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et fit d'un descendre d'un geste vif sa braguette.

Kiba était à moitié avachi contre le carrelage de la douche, l'eau chaude glissait sur ses épaules et coulait jusqu'à la courbe de son dos, courbe que Naruto toucha délicatement du bout des doigts.

«Je suis désolé, » souffla Naruto en posant un baiser sur l'épaule de Kiba qui ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais désolé ? » lui demanda t-il.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kiba et colla son torse contre le dos de son petit-ami. Le blond inspira son odeur et s'imprégna de sa chaleur. Kiba dégageait une chaleur rassurante, apaisante qui lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être en sécurité. C'était un peu bête, il était un ninja après tout, il ne craignait rien.

« Parce que tu sembles fâché contre moi, et si j'ai dit une connerie ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, » expliqua Naruto en lui embrassant doucement la nuque « alors je m'excuse. »

Kiba posa sa main sur celle de Naruto et se tourna pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« C'est pas toi, c'est moi, » dit-il en posant son front le sien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il était un peu perdu.

« J'ai..enfin.. » fit Kiba en s'humectant les lèvres « ..parfois..j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez pour toi. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et éloigna son visage. Juste de quelques centimètres pour mieux le regarder. Kiba avait les yeux rivés sur le sol et des mèches brunes lui tombaient sur les paupières.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » fit Naruto incrédule. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet de toute sa vie.

Il prit le menton de Kiba entre deux doigts pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Kiba avait l'air tellement triste que le cœur de Naruto se fendit automatiquement.

« Je t'assure que tu me suffis amplement,» tenta de le rassurer Naruto en souriant tendrement.

Kiba ne parut pas convaincu et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Je t'aime,» lui dit Naruto en rapprochant son visage du sien et poser un baiser sur son front mouillé.

Kiba avait les traits tirés. Il paraissait littéralement souffrir et Naruto fut incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il se sentait désarçonné.

« Tu l'appelles dans ton sommeil. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Hein ?

«Qui ? »

Kiba soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux les tirants vers l'arrière.

« Sasuke, » souffla t-il.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Oh. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

« Je ne le savais pas, » dit-il sincèrement « je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves, ni de mes cauchemars. »

Kiba le regarda pour la première fois volontairement dans les yeux. Naruto aurait fait n'importe quoi pour remplacer cette tristesse qu'il lisait dans son regard par de la joie, de l'amour, du désir.

« Est-ce que tu es jaloux ? » demanda t-il étonné.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux d'Uchiwa, » grinça Kiba en fronçant les sourcils « ça n'a rien à voir. »

Naruto se gratta machinalement l'arcade sourcilière.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je m'excuse de l'appeler dans mon sommeil ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! » s'emporta Kiba.

« Dans ce cas explique toi ! »

Merde. Naruto regretta aussitôt de lui avoir crié dessus.

« Désolé.. »

« Arrête de t'excuser ! » cria Kiba en sortant de la douche complètement mouillé. « Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est juste moi, je..je me sens juste...trop stupide ! »

Il s'était agrippé au rebord du lavabo et Naruto ne put voir son reflet à travers le miroir tout embué.

« J'ai juste l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais te combler totalement, » avoua Kiba d'une voix tremblante.

« Je t'assure que... »

« Depuis que je te connais, » le coupa Kiba « je t'ai toujours connu obsédé par Sasuke, quand on était petit s'était parce que tu voulais être plus fort que lui, puis après tu as voulu le ramener à Konoha et quand il est enfin revenu et que vous vous êtes mis ensemble, je me suis rendu compte que votre relation avait l'air tellement juste, tu semblais tellement heureux. »

Naruto ferma le robinet d'eau chaude, ne supportant plus de la sentir couler sur lui. Il fut tenté de rejoindre Kiba et de le prendre dans ses bras mais attendit patiemment qu'il ait enfin fini de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu paraissais tellement complet avec lui, ça a étonné tout le monde quand vous vous êtes séparés et qu'il est reparti. »

Naruto s'appuya contre le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble uniquement parce que Sasuke n'est pas à Konoha, s'il avait été encore là vous.. »

«Ça n'aurait rien changé, » le coupa Naruto.

Kiba tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Ce qu'on avait lui et moi, c'était beaucoup trop instable, même si Sasuke aurait été encore à Konoha on aurait jamais pu rester toute notre vie ensemble. »

Naruto décolla son dos du carrelage et s'avança doucement vers Kiba.

« C'était toujours des « je te déteste » et des « je t'adore » et des « va te faire foutre » en permanence, on n'arrivait jamais à être sur la même longueur d'onde, on était tout le temps en confrontation et la plupart du temps pour des stupidités. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètre de Kiba. L'envie de le toucher était plus que palpable, mais Naruto sentait que Kiba avait besoin d'y aller doucement.

« C'était épuisant, » confia Naruto d'un air triste « on se noyait, tout le temps. »

Kiba le regarda cette fois-ci avec attention. C'était la première fois que Naruto lui confiait réellement ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Sasuke.

« Sasuke fera toujours partie de moi, parce qu'il a toujours été là d'une certaine manière,c'est peut être pour ça que je l'appelle quand je dors » avoua t-il « mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis toujours amoureux de lui. »

Naruto mourrait d'envie de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser à en perdre son souffle pour lui montrait qu'il ne désirait rien d'autre à part lui.

« Et puis je t'ai connu toi et.. »

Kiba fronça les sourcils en voyant Naruto s'arrêter soudainement de parler. Ses yeux bleus étaient perdu dans le vague.

« Naruto,» l'appela Kiba en enlevant ses mains du rebord du lavabo pour toucher le torse du ninja.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Kiba put voir les yeux bleus de Naruto pétiller d'excitation. Il crut que le sol aller se dérober sous ses pieds quand il entendit Naruto lui dire « Épouse moi. »

« Q..quoi ? !» s'exclama Kiba profondément surpris par la demande de son petit-ami. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

Naruto prit son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kiba ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux avant de les fermer et d'entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de Naruto qui vint caresser la sienne. Naruto s'avança vers lui, leur bassin se touchèrent et Kiba sentit le rebord du lavabo contre son dos.

« Épouse moi, » répéta Naruto en cessant de l'embrasser pour le laisser respirer.

Kiba était tellement surpris par sa demande qu'il était incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de ne pas trop faire attention aux pouces de Naruto qui traçaient tendrement des cercles sur ses joues.

« Tu..tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Je ne te le demanderais pas si je ne le pensais pas, » fit Naruto en rigolant.

Kiba ferma les yeux et secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« T'as pas à me dire ça pour que je me sentes mieux Naruto. »

« Décidément, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, » susurra t-il d'une voix rauque avant de lui voler un baiser.

Kiba ouvrit les paupières et put voir son petit ami le dévorer du regard. Son cœur s'emballa et des frissons apparurent sur ses avants-bras. Naruto avait le don de lui faire perdre tout ses moyens. C'était complètement dingue.

« Je n'ai pas juste envie d'être avec toi, » lui expliqua Naruto « j'ai envie de me marier avec toi, je veux être relié à toi. »

Kiba s'humecta les lèvres, le bleu des yeux de son petit-ami l'hypnotisait totalement. Il avait toujours eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de Sasuke, de ne pas compléter totalement Naruto, de ne pas le rendre aussi épanouis et heureux que le rendait Sasuke.

« Je ne suis pas Sasuke, » souffla Kiba.

« Encore heureux, » pouffa Naruto « je ne lui aurai jamais demandé de m'épouser, » rajouta t-il en grimaçant « c'est pas quelqu'un avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, c'est pas quelqu'un qui me fait sentir bien en permanence. »

Naruto fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de Kiba, puis sur ses avants-bras et enfin lui prit les mains.

« Tu savais qu'on pouvait se marier à tout moment au village de la Pluie, » lui dit-il en souriant.

Kiba papillonna des paupières et considéra un moment ce que Naruto venait de lui dire.

« Alors, tu..tu veux vraiment qu'on le fasse. »

Naruto acquiesça. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait tellement surexcité, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel de toute sa vie.

«Et puis si on y va maintenant on pourra commencer notre lune de miel dans moins de deux heures, » murmura t-il d'un air coquin.

« Maintenant ? » répéta Kiba « Ici ? Mais..mais..c'est euh.. » il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, il était bien trop perturbé par ce retournement de situation.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on attendrait ? » s'enthousiasma Naruto en resserrant ses mains autour des siennes.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la spontanéité de Naruto. Pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à se marier un jour, c'était pas vraiment dans ses projets. Tomber amoureux de Naruto, n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans non plus et voilà que celui-ci lui demandait maintenant de se marier avec lui.

« La seule chose qui compte vraiment, c'est toi et moi, » rajouta Naruto.

« On a même pas de témoin, » rigola Kiba.

« On a Akamaru ! »

« Tu crois que ça marcherait ? »

« On n'a qu'à leur demander, » fit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Ils rirent en cœur et s'embrassèrent encore et encore et encore. C'est quand Naruto déposa une kyrielle de baiser brûlant tout au long de son cou jusqu'à son collier d'os que Kiba finit par souffler un « Ok, faisons-le. »

Naruto cessa de l'embrasser et remonter son visage vers le sien. Il ne s'était jamais senti heureux de toute sa vie.

« J'ai vu une bijouterie en face du 7-eleven, ils doivent forcément y vendre des alliances ! » fit Naruto en prenant une serviette et mit à sécher activement les cheveux de Kiba.

Puis il s'essuya rapidement et chercha ses vêtements qu'il avait un peu partout éparpillé dans la chambre. Kiba le suivit et entreprit lui aussi de s'habiller. Akamaru qui dormait se leva et jappa en les voyant.

Il s'approcha de son maître et le regarda intensément. Kiba rougit furieusement et encore une fois Naruto fut surpris de la manière dont ils communiquaient.

« On y va ? » lui demanda Naruto en lui tendant la main.

Kiba avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire quelque chose de complètement dingue et pourtant il se sentait pousser des ailes.

« Je suis prêt, » affirma t-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Naruto.

Le blond ouvrit la porte, il pleuvait toujours à verse dehors. Leur mains se serrèrent encore plus.

«Ma mère et ma sœur m'en voudront toute leur vie de l'avoir fait sans elles, » réalisa soudainement Kiba.

Naruto qui avait commencé à passer le seuil de la porte s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on attende finalement ? » demanda Naruto.

Kiba secoua la tête et le sourire qu'il fit à Naruto était tellement resplendissant que le blond eut envie de fermer la porte et de passer directement à la lune de miel.

« Non, je veux qu'on le fasse, » affirma Kiba en s'avança vers la pluie. Il siffla en direction d'Akamaru et celui-ci les rejoignit en remuant la queue.

Ils rentreraient à Konoha marié, ils n'arrivaient tous les deux pas à y croire. En courant dans la rue jusqu'à la bijouterie, Kiba regarda Naruto se penchait en avant de la vitrine pour choisir leur alliance. Il s'en voulut d'avoir pensé que Naruto ne l'aimait pas assez. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'insécurité, il avait toujours peur qu'on l'abandonne qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas assez bien. Il avait vraiment cru que Naruto finirait par se lasser et celui-ci, contre toute attente, lui demandait de l'épouser. C'était excitant, c'était effrayant, c'était incroyable. En le regardant parler avec le bijoutier, Kiba sentit ses toutes insécurités le quitter. Naruto l'aimait, ils allaient se marier et là, maintenant, s'était tout ce qui compté.


End file.
